Game puzzles are entertaining as well as educational. The benefit derived from a game puzzle is in meeting the challenge of solving the puzzle. A mobius strip is a two-dimensional strip one end of which is twisted one-half turn and connected to the other end of the strip to form a ring. Although the original, un-joined strip has two distinct surfaces, the mobius strip has one continuous surface. It can be appreciated that a game puzzle incorporating a mobius strip would be extremely challenging.